Cabin Scenes
by RussianCookie
Summary: Excerpts of cabin scenes that are very inappropriate for young children. Include very intimate scenes that are not for young readers.
1. One Hot Cup of Chocolate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the spies (obviously, that would be disastrous), doing this for pure fun, don't like…don't read  ESP, if you don't like FemmeSlash.

_What happens when three spies get stormed in on a mountain while on a mission? Sex._

Finding their designated WHOOP cabin, the spies use it as refuge. After settling, everyone goes to sleep.

Sammie, not able to fall asleep, puts on a long shirt and goes to make herself a hot cup o' chocolate in the kitchen. While stirring the cocoa into the steaming cup of milk, she sees Clover, in her see-through nighty standing in the dark corridor.

"What's up Clover?" asks Sammie. "Can't sleep either?"

Clover approaches her with unbearable lust in her eyes. She whispers, " no," and grabs Sammie to her, caressing her ample butt and grinding against her young pussy. Sammie sighs from satisfaction, "Oh Clover."

"I want you," whimpers Clover and latches onto her neck. Sammie exclaims from pleasure. Clover lifts her onto the table and starts licking her thighs, slowly making her way up. She licks Sammie's lacy underwear and continues to take Sammie's shirt off. Sammie's rose breasts fall out, hot and aching for Clover's rosy lips. Clover slowly caresses her breasts, kneads them with her pale fingers. She slowly sucks each nipple, twisting and turning it with her tongue.

"Ohh, ohh yes. That's it Clover, faster. Uhhh uhh, yeah," moans Sammie, squeezing Clovers breasts in her hands. Sammie feels Clovers pulsing pussy with her hands and marvels at the wetness. She slowly rubs her clit between her fingers and inserts another one into her. She pumps it in and out.

"Uh, yeah yeah. Faster faster!" screams Clover. She straddles Sammie and bucks up and down on her fingers as she sucks on her breasts.

Then, when Sammie takes out her fingers, she moves her legs so that they scissor-straddle each other. Pussies rubbing, they both moan from pleasure, their breasts bouncing side to side and sweat covering their bodies.

"Uh ,uh, UH! I'm going to cum!" screams Sammie!

"UH UH!, OH YES!" they both moan as they cum on each other and collapse breathing heavily.

"Now, I can go sleep," says Clover, exiting to her bedroom.

Sammie lies on the floor satisfied.

Meanwhile:

Alex brings herself to orgasm while masturbating in her bedroom to the screams of her fellow spies. Inserting a dildo in and out of her pussy, her thighs are covered in her juices. Finishing up, she walks into 

the kitchen with a strap-on. She grabs Sammie, and plunders her strap-on cock deep into her crevice. She pumps in and out, the floorboard squeaking from the intensity.

Sammie moans," YES YES MORE! Faster, I want you to ram me as hard as you can!"

Sammie grabs her breasts violently and kneads them. Then she turns Alex over and rides her hard, her juices covering Alex's wet, throbbing pussy under the strap-on. Sammie proceeds to take the strap-on off and rams Alex's pussy with her tongue. She sucks on her labia and flicks her clit as Alex moans and grabs at Sammie. Then Alex pushes Sammie's head up and down as her tongue goes in and out. Faster, faster, faster! Alex moans and screams Sammie's name as she squirts all over Sammie's face, collapsing from the pleasure.


	2. Shower

**Shower**

Alex, exhausted from yesterday's romp, finds herself spooned by Sam in the morning. She gently lifts her hand, and stretches. Then she slowly lumbers up the stairs, still naked, her breasts gently bounce as she ascends. She leaves the door open and turns on the shower head. The soap suds slowly wash over her smooth, supple skin. She skims her young body with the sponge, slowly massaging her ample butt and quietly moaning from the pleasure of touch on her skin. She then proceeds to take the shower head and put it in between her legs, trying to quench the fire rising from her vicious, sinful lust. The force of the water hitting her pulsing folds; she moves it in circles trying to reach climax. Her skin reddens from the intensity of her want for someone to plunder her. Eventually, she drops onto the bathtub forcefully pushing the shower head and moaning "Yes! Yes! Deeper! I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!"

As her need rose, the pleasure consumed her whole body. She massaged her breasts and rubbed her tender nipples, but could not reach her desire.

At this point, Sam walked into the bathroom, also naked, her pointy nipples showing through the hair that masked them. She bent down, Alex getting a marvelous view of her breasts, and moved the curtain out of the way. After this she proceeded by getting into the bathtub and jumping on Alex, the pussy juices rubbing all over her. She continued by forcing Alex's legs open side-ways and grinding their pussies together. They screamed from intense pleasure when their clits rubbed against each other, and both strained as their warm, slippery breasts pressed against the bathtub. After Sam exploded her fluids on Alex, she wanted to eat Alex's pussy until she writhed from pleasure. The water still hitting both of their delectable bodies, Sam threw Alex's legs on her shoulders and buried her rosy lips in her hot pussy. Alex moaned and gripped at the bath tub overflowing with dirty pleasure, but the slippery sides only made her bump against Sam's tongue as it plunged deep inside her. Pumping in and out, licking every part of her. Reaching the much awaited orgasm, Alex grabbed for Sam's head and pumped her head against her pussy. Savagely, Sam licked and bit with gentle force, and drew her tongue in and out as Alex's nectar covered her whole face, slowly dripping down between her breasts. Alex screamed as her orgasm made fireworks appear behind her eye-lids and the images of her naked, horny friends passed by, their milky breasts, their young pussies, their bite-able curves. Between all of this, both collapsed their young bodies on each other. Their soft, full breasts pressed against each other, and their hard nipples brushing together.


	3. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

Sam and Alex both come down in their open bathrobes, slightly blushing and find Clover making a very..sensual breakfast. Clover standing in only a long t-shirt, exposing the silhouette of her pink breasts, and just short enough to see the naked curves of her delicious cheeks, says slyly "ready for breakfast?"

Sam grabs Clover and sits her on the counter, Clover straddling her, brushing her pussy against her stomach. Sam takes the vanilla ice-cream and rubs it over her breasts, licking it up afterwards. Circling the rough part of her tongue in figure-eights around her nipples, she moves up to get onto the counter. Lying on top of Clover now, Alex stands behind Clover and opens her legs. She drizzles chocolate syrup all over her ass, which slowly drips down to the folds of her pussy. Licking it, she puts little maraschino cherries in her opening and proceeds to devour them inside of her pussy. She then, takes ice-cream and playfully strokes Sam's clit with her cold fingers, Sam exclaiming orgasmically from the cold sensation.

Sam continues her little escapade by drizzling strawberry syrup between Clover's breasts, letting it move down to her pussy. She then covers her pussy in whipped cream and proceeds to meticulously mop up every last bit with Clover screaming and gripping the counter from pleasure. Alex advances to Clover's head and share's ice-cream by way of intimate French kissing. Sam plunges her fingers into Alex's dripping pussy, as Clover and Alex proceed to make out; slowly sucking on each other's tongue and biting each other's lips they moan into each other's mouths'.

They squirt their sweet nectars on each other, and happily go to take another shower, all together now.


	4. Jacuzzi

The girls decide, instead of a shower, to go to the Jacuzzi instead. As they walk up, Clover can't take it anymore and grabs Alex by the waist from the back and plunges her fingers into her pussy. Alex moans in ecstasy and rubs her ass against Clover's pussy while Clover's nipples get hard from rubbing up against Alex. Alex turns around and pins Clover against the ground, jumping on her pussy and thrusting her tongue inside Clover's wet, pulsating pussy that she almost screams from the pleasure of her tongue running over her folds. She bites and tugs and massages while Clover screams, "Oh, oh yeah. Oh my god, that feels so good, more, bite it more! Rub your tongue all over it. Put your fingers in there!! OH my GOD!!! That feels so good;" in and out her finger go, faster and faster, the pussy sloshing in her fingers and quivering. "Harder, put more in, bite it. Lick it all over….oh yeahhh. Oh oh! Fuck me, fuck me with those fingers and that tongue…UH…oh my god, yess, yes!!" Clover, reaches her climax, orgasming into Alex's hands.

Sam turns on the Jacuzzi and gets in. Really horny, she watches her friends and pumps her pussy against the jets. The water pushing against her pink pussy, she moves herself up and down to get the pressure just right going from her clit to her opening. They both feel so good; her clit is so sensitive that she almost orgasms very time she goes up; humping the jet, the water feels so good pumping into her. She rubs her nipples and positions herself against two jets so that one hits her pussy, hitting right at her G-spot sending waves of unbearable pleasure, and the other in her tight asshole; she shakes from the uncontrollable pleasure of masturbating and watching her friends plunge each other's pussies with their tongues..

Clover, then goes to the Jacuzzi and starts pumping against the jets, horny for more and more sex.

Alex walks over to Sam who is begging for some pussy to bite and fuck, grabbing the dildo from the shelf. She lays her on the floor, lubricating her asshole, putting the sticky liquid all over the opening, slowly, gently, making her moan and grab at the floor. Sam, gyrating her pussy against Alex, grabs at her legs and starts eating her, savagely- biting and pulling her pussy every which way and rubbing her lips all over her. She holds on to her thighs which she squeezes and scratches.

"Yes! Yes! Eat my pussy; it feels so good. Uh UH! Oh! Yes! More! Please," Alex thrusts her pussy against Sam's tongue and squeezes her head between her delicious thighs, grinding against her face. Meanwhile, she rubs her pussy really fast, playing with the clit and pumping her fingers in and out while fucking her ass with the dildo.

To be continued…


	5. Bed Scene, part one

**Bed Scene, part one**

Alex almost destroys Sam with the dildo and her fingers until they both collapse on each other, their bodies heaving, sweating, and pressing up against each other, and their pussies still wet from the desire to bite and claw at each other.

Although it's still early, the girls all go to take a nap together in a huge bed to get some more energy. Their eye-lids flutter and they fall into a snooze, Sam holding Clovers tender breasts in her hands and Alex rests her fingers on Sam's pussy. Several hours go by with peaceful and quiet sleep, but Sam starts having a really horny dream, she starts moving her pussy back and forth, rubbing her nipples against Clover's back. Alex, already rested, wakes up to find Sam's pussy rubbing against her hand, the opening of her lips just touching her fingers. Rubbing her breast with her right hand, she slowly separates the lips to find her friends wet, pink flesh sliding against her fingers. Slowly she brings her fingers all around her pussy, smearing the juices everywhere as Sam gently moans in her sleep. Alex then takes her tongue and starts kissing and biting her friend's neck leaving small hickies. She goes on to lick down her back and back up to her breasts, now turning her over on her back to see her breasts gently bounce. She massages them in her hand, making little circles around the nipples with her fingers. Traveling from her bellybutton up, she nestles her face in between her breasts, as she finds Sam woken up and pressing them against the sides of her face. She starts licking the right one, first circling it with her hot tongue and then flicking the tender nipple with it, while massaging and pulling the other nipple with her fingers. She then switches and sucks on the left one, leaving a small bruise from her passion. She starts moaning and rubbing her wet pussy against Sam's leg. Then Sam presses her mouth against Alex's mouth and their tongues collide, grasping and biting for each other's lips, they finger each other's pussies with their hands, fast. Pumping each other, they moan and sigh into each other's hot mouth's and rub and squish their breasts together.


End file.
